Jann Lee story
by heavnz773
Summary: Chapter 15 uploaded! Please read and review!
1. It begins

Rating:   
  
Mature ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
The breeze was so nice, it was spring time and Lei Fang just got out of college which was her last day. Lei Fang exited the doors or her college in China as she smelled the fresh breeze in the air. It was a wonderful feeling since she didn't had to worry anymore about her education, well until next year. Lei Fang felt great that day putting her binder back into her bag. Lei Fang that day was wearing a pink shirt and a long light-brown skirt. She had on brown boots and her hair was in braids next to her ears. She was carrying a light weight bag to keep her stuff.  
  
Lei Fang then saw a group of her friends and classmates standing around talking. So she decided to go over there and say her goodbyes. About an hour later Lei Fang then headed to the parking lot. When she got there she approached her red convertible and reached for her keys which was in the bag. Lei Fang opened the car door and got herself situated and placed her bag on the seat opposite from hers. She then started up the cars and turned the radio on. Lei Fang drove her convertible to the parking lot exit, then she drove herself back to her apartment.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jann Lee just got finish with his workouts inside the gym. Jann Lee took his white tank top off to show his muscular complexions. Jann Lee was well built. His hair was kind of short spike and was highlighted red. Jann Lee took his shoes off to run faster and raced to the showers. Jann Lee opened the door to enter the men showers. He got naked and turn on the water to warm and got in.   
  
Jann Lee got out of the showers and put on his casual clothes. After Jann Lee was done with his business in the showers he got out and got out of the gym. Jann Lee went to the sidewalks and kept on walking for about 3 blocks then made a turn to go right and stopped to face a Chinese restaurant. It was a buffet restaurant that only opens at night. It also had a gambling parlor and a bar for some refreshments in private areas of the restaurant. Jann Lee went to through the entrance and was greeted by a waiter.   
  
"A table of one sir" said the waiter  
  
"No I'm new here" said Jann Lee who was looking around the place  
  
"Excuse me sir, you said you was new here"  
  
"I meant I worked here as a bouncer" said Jann Lee looking cool   
  
"Oh yes, Jann Lee right, let me show you to your locker so you can get change" said the waiter  
  
"Sure" Jann Lee said with a straight look.  
  
Jann Lee followed the waiter to the back of the restaurant. The place seem like it was in good business these days Jann Lee thought. That meant that Jann Lee pays were going to be sky high. The placed had fans on the ceiling, tables were clean, chairs were in the right place, and all waiters seemed to be generous.   
  
"Here you are Mr. Lee" said the waiter walking back to his post.  
  
Jann Lee had got his bag out and took his street clothes out. The street clothes were very stylish. Jann Lee took his casual clothes out and replaced them with a black shirt that was stuck tight to his built chest which was used for an under shirt. What he had over it was a red and white vest, on the back it said "Unleashed the Dragon". The pants was very simple, it was all black and his boots were also all black. Around Jann Lee head was a banner that was black to show his tough phase of physical.   
  
Jann Lee stepped out of the room and headed back to where the waiter was at earlier. When Jann Lee got there he saw a young woman who was about 19 which was one year younger the him came through the entrance and was greeted by the kindly waiter. The young woman was wearing a white Chinese type dress which had a flower design on the back of her lively dress. Down to her thighs were shown because there was a purpose cut to show her smooth thighs and legs. She was wearing white heels and her hair was in braids on each side of her ears. Jann Lee right away knew who this young, attracting, sexy, and beautiful woman was.  
  
It was Lei Fang. This woman was the one that wanted to defeat him in the last DOA tournament but failed. Jann Lee remembered that she told him that day that she only wanted to enter this contest to beat me. But she said it in a more but sexual way.   
  
Then as Lei Fang made her way through and got herself comfortable in a table of one, her eyes and Jann Lee met. There was an instant communications between the two. Lei Fang smiled at Jann Lee. She waved at him telling him to come sit next to her. Jann Lee couldn't refused as he approached her and sat across from her. Jann Lee then notice how smooth her skin was.  
  
"How's it going" Lei Fang said ordering two lemon drinks  
  
"Things are going good" Jann Lee replied staring into her eyes.  
  
"You look like you have changed a lot" said Lei Fang receiving the two drinks that she had ordered and gave the other one to the bouncer.  
  
"Change" said Jann Lee said looking confused.  
  
"You seem more complete now" said Lei Fang taking a sip of the drink  
  
"Well I seem more confident now" said Jann Lee scratching his head  
  
"No, I mean you are more of a stud now" said Lei Fang noticing Jann Lee muscle and arms. She thought he seemed as hot as ever.  
  
"Stud" said Jann Lee looking cool  
  
"Yes, you are now a strong fighter, and well not that much self-obsessed anymore" said Lei Fang now noticing Jann Lee red flaming eyes.  
  
"Yea, so how are things going for you lately" asked Jann Lee taking a whole gulp of the lemon juice down to his throat  
  
"Hehehehehehe" giggled Lei Fang   
  
"What's so funny" asked Jann Lee  
  
"The way you gulp that juice down" said Lei Fang admiring how hot Jann Lee is  
  
"Oh" said Jann Lee  
  
"I just got out of college and my martial arts are going pretty good" said Lei Fang staring into Jann Lee eyes.  
  
As Jann Lee was about to say something someone from the other side of the restaurant was stirring up trouble. There was an argument between two men. One of the guy was wearing a blue vest with no inside shirt with a white bandana and white pants. He seemed to be Chinese. The other one seemed to be a very wise old man that was wearing a old fashioned Chinese male dress that was gray and black. Jann Lee got up out of his seat and approached the two arguing men.  
  
"Hey chill out people" said Jann Lee with a mainly voice  
  
"Hey I'm not scared of you" said the drunk guy who was getting into Jann Lee face  
  
"Hey back off" threatened Jann Lee  
  
"Oh 'am so scared" said the drunk guy  
  
Without a word Jann Lee had to do his job. Jann Lee pushed the drunk guy away so he would have some room to fight. Jann Lee jumped up and did a dragon kick, this maneuver could kill a man instantly if not done correctly. The way Jann Lee did it was beyond everybody eyes in last years tournament. Jann Lee jumped up and did a 360 spin kick which flew the drunk guy on the table and breaking it.   
  
Author's note: It will have to end here. Please review. 


	2. The news, a new friend, yet a new enemy

Rating: Mature ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
After the maneuver that Jann Lee did, a spark of flames grew in his red blazing eyes. Then a sudden smile came before his face.  
  
"Yea baby, you're next old man" said Jann Lee pointing at the old one  
  
"Watch your tongue young one" said the old man  
  
Jann Lee knew he had to keep his guard up for he knew who this man was already. But he wasn't sure the Gen Fu remembered him though. Gen Fu was known for his unstoppable and ruthless form of fighting. It was "Xynyi Liuhe Quan", this was an extremely difficult style for someone to do. Gen Fu was old yet wise, and was valiant in battle, he earned himself the title The Legendary Goken.  
  
Jann Lee stayed quiet for a while to see what Gen Fu would do, but Gen Fu stood still and seemed to be in a state of calmness.   
  
"Strike if you dare Jann Lee" said Gen Fu in a low and calm tone  
  
"I'm surprised you remember me old man" said Jann Lee crossing his arms  
  
"Do you really want to do this" asked Gen Fu seriously  
  
"It's my job" replied Jann Lee yelling out a Dragon cry  
  
Without a moment of grasp, Jann Lee punched Gen Fu in the stomach, but the old guy catches Jann Lee hand with both hands and twisting it so hard that Jann Lee then again threw another punch with his other hand but failed once again. Jann Lee led out a loudly Dragon Cry, this time it meant that he was ticked off. It didn't matter to Gen Fu as he got around to Jann Lee back quickly, Jann Lee tried to turn around, but wasn't fast enough. Gen Fu then struck Jann Lee in the back with his two, Gen Fu then pulled back.  
  
Jann Lee just stood there with his back still facing Gen Fu. The only thing that came out of Jann Lee mouth was a cry, then he fell down flat on the ground. The last thing that went into Jann Lee mind was that Lei Fang saw the whole fight. The last thing Jann Lee knew was that he blacked out.  
  
"You finally woke up" said Lei Fang standing over Jann Lee  
  
"What happen" asked Jann Lee looking around to see where he was  
  
"Don't worry, just rest" said Lei Fang  
  
Jann Lee of course didn't had anything to do at the time being so he just went back to sleep. 3 hours later……………….. When Jann Lee woke up, he saw that he was in a hospital. The walls and ceiling were white and so was the floor. The bed was white, mostly everything in the room was white. Jann Lee was getting a headache until the sound of the door opened.  
  
"You seemed to have your mind all together I see" said a man in white coat and glasses  
  
"You must be the doctor" said Jann Lee scratching his eyes  
  
"Yes, here is your status report, you should be ready to get out by today" said the doctor  
  
"I feel much better already" said Jann Lee jumping out of his bed and putting back on his red vest  
  
"Ah yes I almost for got, a young lady left here earlier today note" said the doctor pulling out the note from his coat pocket  
  
"Thank you" said Jann Lee cracking his knuckles and back  
  
The doctor had left. Jann Lee held the note in his hands, on the cover it said Jann Lee. He opened it and it said:  
  
I hoped you felt better, by the time you probably read this note, I'll already be in L.A. by now. Anyways, I just wanted to know. Bye Jann Lee.  
  
Will always be your friend, Lei Fang  
  
Jann Lee thought that she must of left because she is on vacation or something. Jann Lee now was thinking where the hell is the old man, but then again somehow in his heart and pride, he really didn't care. But Jann Lee still stick to the fact that he was a passionate fighter, so he will only fight if he wants to.  
  
Jann Lee headed out the door, then threw the main hallway of the hospital. It wasn't a very large hospital considering that Lei Fang is rich. As Jann Lee headed out the front doors of the place, he headed for the sidewalk calling for a cab. Then Jann Lee suddenly heard a man calling his name from behind.  
  
"Jann Lee"  
  
"Gen Fu" said Jann Lee turning around  
  
"Is your back okay" asked Gen Fu with his hands tied together behind his back  
  
"Bump you, I have a score to settle with you" said Jann Lee putting his fist up  
  
"This time, not this time, maybe at the tournament" said Gen Fu with a wide smile  
  
"Tournament" said Jann Lee putting his arms back down  
  
"You haven't heard, it's coming up in 3 weeks" said Gen Fu  
  
"Dead or Alive 3, you are sure" asked Jann Lee with a look of confidence in his face  
  
"Boy, I got the email from DOATEC, and I thought that old people were out of their time" said Gen Fu  
  
"I think I'll go and check it on my computer right now" said Jann Lee  
  
"You go now" said Gen Fu  
  
"Oh yea, see you at the tournament" said Jann Lee running back to his apartment  
  
Jann Lee raced back to his apartment with his heart pounding 3 times a second, running and running until he reached the main street of Hong Kong. The street was filled with lots of people as always, Jann Lee saw a cab riding to the red light, he decided to run for the taxi. When Jann Lee got up to the taxi and almost out of breath knocked on the window door.  
  
"Hey, I need a ride back to the Okamai apartment" said Jann Lee pulling out about a 100 yen  
  
"Yeah sure, hop in" said the driver  
  
Jann Lee opened the door and got himself seated. But before he came in there was someone already there. There was a man, he was holding a brown bottle of some sort, it seemed to be some kind of vodka. Jann Lee found that this man somehow seemed familiar. Ah Jann Lee just remember who he is, he was the same guy who Jann Lee beat up at the restaurant.  
  
"Hey, you do remember me" asked Jann Lee  
  
"You" said the man turning around  
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee  
  
"I do not wish to fight, instead I welcome you, my name is Brad Wong" said the man  
  
"Brad Wong, I heard of you, you were known for your drunken master style" said Jann Lee  
  
"You have heard of me Jann Lee" said Brad Wong  
  
"And how do you know me" asked Jann Lee with a stray look  
  
"Jeet Kune Do", the martial arts done by a famous man years ago, I hear you are a tough guy" said Brad Wong  
  
"You will know me better at the tournament" said Jann Lee  
  
"Here's your stop" said the driver  
  
"Thanks a lot" said Brad Wong  
  
"You live here also" asked Jann Lee  
  
"Yes" said Brad Wong  
  
Jann Lee and Brad Wong got out of the cab and walked to the front gates of their apartments. They were having a little nice conversation when they were getting to their rooms.  
  
"So you are also in the tournament" said Jann Lee  
  
"It's getting late, I need some sleep" said Brad Wong  
  
Jann Lee and Brad Wong parted. Jann Lee took the key out of his pocket and opened it. When he came in, he smelled the nice smell of home.  
  
Author's note: Story will get more interesting later on, I hope you will continue on and please review. 


	3. The new job, a new region

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
Jann Lee headed for the kitchen which was on his left from the doorway. Jann Lee opened the refrigerator and got out a glass of milk and a plate of chicken. Jann Lee poured the milk carton into the glass as he microwave the chicken. He went to the nearby table and ate his delicious meal.   
  
After the meal Jann Lee went inside the bathroom and brush his teeth, take a shower, and do the usual stuff before going to bed. When Jann Lee got out of the bathroom his cell phone rang. The noise of the cell phone sound so peaceful as Jann Lee went to pick it up. Jann Lee looked at the caller I.D. as it was an unknown name. Jann Lee picked up anyways.  
  
"Hello" answered Jann Lee scratching his hair  
  
"This is Jann Lee" asked the mysterious woman on the phone  
  
"You are" said Jann Lee  
  
"Hey Jann Lee, 'am Helena" said the European women  
  
"Helena" said Jann Lee questioning her  
  
"Let's talk, meet me at the diner in Route 85 about 3 blocks away from where you work" said Helena in a hurry  
  
Jann Lee was going to say something but Helena clicked before Jann Lee could say anything. Jann Lee went inside his bedroom to change from his pajamas to his regular clothes. Jann Lee opened up his closet to get out his suit. The suit was black and so was the pants as the inside shirt was red. Jann Lee also wore a black tie with black shoes.  
  
Jann Lee headed out the door and out of his apartment. As Jann Lee got to the sidewalk of main street, He'd waited until a cab would come by but still no sign. Then a black car that was not produce from Hong Kong drove in front of Jann Lee. The window peeled down and the driver wearing a black hat spoke.  
  
"You must be Mr. Lee" said the driver  
  
"And who are you" asked Jann Lee suspiciously   
  
"I'm Helena personal driver, She has sent me to pick you up" answered the driver  
  
"How nice of Helena" said Jann Lee  
  
Without no other words coming from the two, Jann Lee got inside the back of the car, put his seat belt on then the driver drove off. As the driver pulled up in front of this diner, Jann Lee got out and left the driver with a tip saying thanks. When he walked out of the car he walked towards the diner and went inside. He saw Helena sitting in the far right corner looking out of the window.   
  
Helena was a rich person, her father was Fame Douglas, whose death sparked the 2nd tournament. Her mother was a opera singer as Helena is now, her mother died because of a bullet that hit her during a show, but it was meant for Helena instead. From then on, Helena has trying to find the murderer. Jann Lee approached Helena and sat across from her.  
  
Helena was wearing a red velvet jacket of some sort that was long enough to reach her legs and had a spit end in the middle. She had a white inside shirt and had red boots, which made her seem a little bit taller. Helena looked into Jann Lee eyes and which seem she was looking at him strangely.   
  
"Jann Lee" said Helena looking surprise  
  
"Why are you looking like that" asked Jann Lee looking confused  
  
"Look at your suit, it looks so nice" said Helena  
  
"Oh, so why did you called me out here for" asked Jann Lee   
  
"I hear you are a bouncer, and that you have beaten up one of this year new contestant and that you got in a fight with Gen Fu" said Helena  
  
"Yeah so" said Jann Lee looking cool  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that, I want you to be my body guard until the tournament" asked Helena  
  
"Why do-" Jann Lee sentence was cut short  
  
"Don't worry about the pay, I will pay you 33,000 a week" said Helena  
  
"Oh really, will why do you need a body guard, I'm not going to cover for you or anything like that" said Jann Lee  
  
Don't worry, just until the tournament" said Helena pulling out an envelop  
  
"Here is your first pay check from me" said Helena  
  
"So when do I start" asked Jann Lee taking the money  
  
"Start tomorrow in Los Angeles, I have a plane ticket for you tomorrow" said Helena  
  
"L.A., why there" asked Jann Lee  
  
"That is where the tournament is held, you are invited correct" said Helena  
  
"Of course" said Jann Lee sounding charming  
  
"Okay then, my driver will pick you up in front of your apartment around 7ish in the morning.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you then" said Jann Lee leaving the diner  
  
As Jann Lee got to the exit of the diner he started walking on the sidewalk. While walking, Jann Lee was wondering if that is why Lei Fang went to L.A., for the tournament. Jann Lee also wondered when Brad is going, and also Gen Fu. But what he was really thinking about was what he's going to do when being a body guard. This was his first job protecting someone for money.   
  
Jann Lee got back inside his apartment an hour later. He went and checked his email and got the invitation and printed it out. This was his ticket for entering. After he was done, he changed back into his pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lei Fang just woke from her beauty sleep. When she had got up she did the same usual stuff she would do everyday. Once she was done, she got dressed in a light faded jeans, and a brown shirt that was tighten to her chest. Lei Fang headed out of her bedroom and into her living room. She passed through the big screen TV and headed into the garage. Her home was like a mansion. It had 7 bedroom, 4 bathroom, and 3 garage. As Lei Fang went inside the garage, she press the button next to the door to open the garage door, the went inside her black Expedition. She powered up the engine for a couple of minutes then headed off.  
  
As she got to the front gate of her house, she had turned on the remote which was in her car to open the gate. Lei Fang drove to the main street and kept going straight. When she was about 8 miles away from her home, she finally reached the airport. Lei Fang parked her car at the parking lot and was waiting in the car, looking through her window to spot her friend.   
  
Lei Fang waited fro about 30 minutes, suddenly a woman, with blonde hair, which seemed to be a western girl, came up in front of Lei Fang car. The woman was wearing a blue navy jeans, brown cowboy boots, a brown jacket from Texas, and an inside shirt was her orange tank top. The woman then ran up next to Lei Fang woman, Lei Fang let down her window to see the friend that she was waiting for, Tina.  
  
"Hey girl, how you been" said Tina taking a good look at her friend  
  
"Oh my god Tina, it's so good to see you again, get in the car" said Lei Fang feeling great to see her again  
  
"Nice SUV" said Tina  
  
Lei Fang started to pull out of the parking lot as she made her way out of the airport terminal. Lei Fang was in the street at last waiting for the traffic, finally the green light popped up and she droved.   
  
"So where to" asked Tina looking into the car mirror  
  
"Let's go somewhere to eat" said Lei Fang  
  
"Oh" said Tina putting on her lip stick  
  
"Why are you putting that on for" asked Lei Fang  
  
"I just want to look good when all my friends see me again, that's all" said Tina  
  
"Oh okay then, you want to look good for Zack" said Lei Fang teasing her friend  
  
"No way, maybe you want to look good for Jann Lee" said Tina  
  
"Jann Lee" said Lei Fang   
  
"Oh yeah, I just heard a rumor about your boyfriend, but I'm not sure if it's true or not" said Tina  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, and what rumor" questioned Lei Fang  
  
"That's he a bodyguard that is making lots of money for being it" said Tina  
  
"Oh, who's he protecting" asked Lei Fang  
  
"Curious are we" said Tina  
  
"That's enough Tina" said Lei Fang  
  
"He's protecting someone from this tournament, that's all I heard" said Tina  
  
"Someone from the tournament" mumbled Lei Fang  
  
"Hey, stop at this place, I heard it was new" said Tina  
  
Lei Fang stop and turned into this immense plaza. She went around the corner to end up in front or the new restaurant. The Smokey Boat. The name was meant for something. The place was in a shape of a boat. Lei Fang was looking for a place to park her car, until Tina pointed out a good one that was under the shade behind the Smokey Boat. The two friends got out of their car and went inside. They gossip, talked, and talked about good times. The two were definitely catching up on old times.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So this is what's it's like in the United States" said Helena  
  
"You have never been here before" asked Jann Lee holding his and Helena's bag  
  
"First time in the U.S.A." said Helena walking toward the guard standing patrolling the fence   
  
"Oh, so where are you going" said Jann Lee  
  
Author's note: Next time, the next chapter I hope to make it longer. Oh yeah, Okami does not mean Wolf. Peace. 


	4. Let the tournament begins, a new girl

Rating: Mature ages 17 and up  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
Helena walked away to notice a billboard that said "DOATEC". People seemed to be still working on it, but it probably to be finish later on. Jann Lee also saw the billboard, he also saw a man's face next to the billboard.  
  
"Hey Helena, who's that on the billboard" asked Jann Lee  
  
"That is Donovan, the new owner of DOATEC" answered Helena crossing her arms  
  
"So how did he get all the way up there" said Jann Lee looking cool  
  
"I have no clue" said Helena  
  
Jann Lee approached the DOA tournament grounds behind the opened gate. Helena had followed. What the two saw was a boundless ring, many medium size buildings, basketball court, football field, track, soccer field, baseball field, lounge, headquarters, fountains, and many fighters standing around.  
  
Jann Lee saw many new faces at this years tournament, as well as old. Jann Lee saw Brad Wong standing around drinking something and was carrying a painting in a rounded long bag, Helena was sitting on a bench, Bass was smoking a cigarette, while Zack was dancing around.  
  
That was about all that Jann Lee saw. The rest must be coming soon he thought, Then everybody heard a roar thundering sound coming from the gate, a vehicle had drove in, it was black and which seem to be new. Two women steeped out of this vehicle, one was American wearing a cowboy hat, and the other was Asian, which was locking the doors while the other women was running towards Zack. The American women was Tina, the daughter of Bass, and the Asian one was Lei Fang. She had approached Jann Lee who was just standing around leaning against a brick wall looking tough.  
  
"Jann Lee, so you hand came" said Lei Fang smiling  
  
"Yea, I'd didn't think I make it" said Jann Lee looking around the place  
  
"So why did you come here" asked Lei Fang  
  
"You-"   
  
Jann Lee statement was cut short as a big van drove in. It was gray, and had many faces in them. Many people got out of the van, some were women, and some were men. There were these two shady looking men who had stepped out first. Both of them seem to be Russian or something close to it. One of them was wearing a black commando hat and was smoking a cigar, the other was cracking his knuckles and splitting something out of his mouth.  
  
The next four came out. The next four was some people which Jann Lee knew very well, they were the four so called ninja's. Ayane, Kasumi, Ein, and out last years champion, Hayabusa. Then the last two stepped out. It was Gen Fu, and a young woman which seem to be 18, which Jann Lee had never seen before. She was wearing blue jeans, and also a jacket made out of the same fabric as the jeans were. She was flashing Reebok, she had highlighted hair similar to Jann Lee, and she had hazel eyes, and was very attractive, sexy, and the spotlight was on her then.  
  
The van had made it's way to the parking lot in the back, then a tall man, about 30 years old, wearing a black suit, and carried a tissue in his hands, approached the group. He made his attention towards Helena, the beautiful European women.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Donovan. I'm the new owner of DOATEC, the main reason for all of you to be here is, well, for the me to crown the champion"  
  
Donovan gave a pretty short but respected speech to the fighters. It almost made Jann Lee fell asleep on Lei Fang shoulders as she was trying to make him stare into her eyes through the whole thing.  
  
Donovan had called upon a butler to show his guest to their locations due to their stay. The men went to their quarters as so did the women. Each of the contestants had a roommate, according to the invitations which they had printed out. Tina was Lei Fang, the two Russians seem to be together, Gen Fu got stuck with Zack, Bass was paired with Brad Wong, Ayane and Hayabusa was in one room as was Kasumi and Ein. Helena was paired with Christie as it stated on the invitation, but nobody had shown. Then the door in her room had opened, it was a women, she had white hair, almost blue eyes, and was approaching Helena. The introduce herself, and so it was all on.  
  
Jann Lee roommate is Hitomi. The young woman that he was spotting earlier the found very attractive. So that is her name he thought. There were two bed in the room, almost duplicates of each and everything in the room on each side. The beds were the same, so Jann Lee just sat in one of them, while Hitomi sat on the other one. She started to unpacked her belongings, and so did Jann Lee.  
  
Neither one of them said a word to each other, not even a "Hello". Jann Lee was done unpacking. He started to check the bathrooms out, they were clean, almost fresh he thought. When Jann Lee got back out, Hitomi was done and was laying on the bed. Jann Lee approached the bed to start a conversation with her.  
  
"Hi there" said Jann Lee couldn't think of anything better to say  
  
"Hello" said Hitomi what seem to be taking a look at Jann Lee flaming eyes  
  
"So I guess you are my roommate until the tournament starts" said Jann Lee  
  
"Yeah, that's right" said Hitomi  
  
Jann Lee thought that this girl voice was so sweet, and she was sweet herself. Jann Lee didn't know what else to say but to except leave the room so the young girl be in peace. Will unit the competition begins.   
  
Jann Lee left the room, walked down the halls looking around. Until he saw Lei Fang staring into the gardens, smiling, just standing there alone. She had seen Jann Lee stare at her, she begin to blush a little, so did he. Jann Lee had waved to Lei Fang for about three seconds, the walked away to bump into Brad Wong.  
  
Authors note: So tell me what do you think about this chapter and how has the story has been going so far. 


	5. The Dragon has many things to learn

Rating: ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
Jann Lee had bumped into Brad Wong as he was leaving after staring at Lei Fang. Brad Wong was looking serious which Jann Lee had never seen before. Brad Wong eyes told everything, the words that had came into Jann Lee head, was we needed to talk.  
  
"Yea, sup" said Jann Lee  
  
"You want to go out for something to drink" asked Brad Wong  
  
"I don't know, I have to check up on Helena" answered Jann Lee avoiding the invitation  
  
"Anyways, if you changed your mind then meet me and Bass at the bar" said Brad Wong  
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee sounding with a different tone  
  
Brad Wong waked away to enter the bar which was about right next to his bedroom which was shared with Bass. They seem to be getting along just fine Jann Lee thought. Jann Lee headed for the direction of Helena's room to spot a woman with white hair to walk out of the room.  
  
"Are you Helena roommate" asked Jann Lee  
  
"And who might you be" said Christie waving part of her hair which was covering her eye  
  
"I'm Helena bodyguard" answered Jann Lee sounding strong  
  
"Oh is that so" said Christie  
  
"My name is Christie" taking her hand our of her arms to shake Jann Lee hand  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Jann Lee shaking her hand  
  
"Oh, your hand is so rough, as rough as anyone's face" said Christie  
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee  
  
"Yes, to your question earlier" said Christie  
  
"Anyways, I have to go now" said Jann Lee walking away and leaving the compounds  
  
As he left the compound, he went straight to a nearby stand. This particular stand was selling newspaper, Jann Lee bought a copy to look for a job. As Jann Lee was opening it up to the job listing, a woman in a yellow dress showed up.  
  
"Hey there Jann Lee" said Lei Fang  
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee staring at Lei Fang  
  
"So what are you doing out here in the middle of the night" asked Lei Fang who was in a good mood as it seems  
  
"Looking for a job" said Jann Lee finally laying his eyes off of Lei Fang  
  
"What type" asked Lei Fang  
  
"You know my new job correct" said Jann Lee throwing down the papers  
  
"Yes" said Lei Fang  
  
"I already have enough money to live a rich life, I want to quit that job, it doesn't suit me" said Jann Lee  
  
"I have a job for you" said Lei Fang  
  
"What" asked Jann Lee staring onto the sky and getting warped in it's beauty  
  
"A bouncer at the "come and get with me club", the job pays good" said Lei Fang  
  
"I'll take that job" said Jann Lee  
  
"And what about Helena" said Lei Fang  
  
"I'll find a good way to brake the news to her" said Jann Lee  
  
"Even though you may quit, we should never quit watching out for her…………………. And us" said Lei Fang in a low tone voice  
  
"I know, I really do believe that someone out there wants her dead" said Jann Lee putting his arms around Lei Fang  
  
"Thank you" said Lei Fang hugging Jann Lee   
  
Jann Lee took his black and white jacket off and then put it around Lei Fang, then he walked her into the night, back to the compound, back to the tournament. Realizing the she would one day have to face Jann Lee, it just tears her. Jann Lee walked her back to her room, she gave him a kiss goodbye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How could you let this happened" said Donovan, the owner of DOATEC  
  
"I had no idea she was prepared" said Christie  
  
"Fine" said Donovan  
  
"I'm sorry" said Christie  
  
"You said that he is one of the fighters" asked Donovan  
  
"Yes, Jann Lee" answered Christie  
  
"We must take him out before he interferes" said Donovan  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Jann Lee received the kiss from Lei Fang, he walked to Helena room to break the news to her. Jann Lee didn't know how to tell her this, or how she would feel after hearing it. Maybe somebody is really after her Jann Lee thought. With enough thinking, Jann Lee just knocked on Helena door about twice. Helena had answered the door, Jann Lee told her the news.  
  
5 minutes later………………………………  
  
She probably didn't take it too easy Jann Lee thought. As he was walking back outside of Helena room, he walked down the hallway, then there were a lot of guys in black suits blocking his way. Jann Lee got into his fighting stance, after he did, more guys seem to appear. Jann Lee knew that he was in trouble.   
  
Jann Lee with his fast dragon moves, quickly charged at the thugs, once he did the whole gang before him jumped in, it was an all out fight for Jann Lee. There were kicks, punches, grapple moves, key techniques that were being used, all these moves were use all over. After a harsh beat down from the thugs, Jann Lee was laying on the ground, blood coming out of his nose and almost mouth. The rain started to fall, it started to lit on Jann Lee face.  
  
With this, Jann Lee quickly got back up unleashing a fierce, roaring, and thundering dragon cry that came from Jann Lee. Almost everybody on the entire face of the planet heard it.  
  
"Oh now I'm really pissed" said Jann Lee  
  
Jann Lee got up, beat up each guy at each time, the men seemed to be too scared to jump in while Jann Lee was fighting one-on-one with one of the thugs. They were scared, they were all scared. Jann Lee threw dragon punch, dragon kick, dragon throw, dragon core, all unleashed on everyone. After the fight, the air, sky, ground, and dragon was quiet. Everything was in total silence.  
  
Jann Lee just stood there, standing near the beaten body, he was obviously nearly defeated. Blood was dripping from his mouth, nose, and head, even his hair was on fire, and his eyes were dark, pure dark this time. He seemed to be in a dark aura.  
  
"Wa-chaaaaaaaaaaaa" yelled Jann Lee looking up towards the sky  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lei Fang was rushing to the compound clinic breathlessly. She was in need to see her wounded friend. Lei Fang made her way to the clinic. Doctor, and doctor she yelled. The doctor finally met up with her.  
  
"What has happened to Jann Lee" asked Lei Fang  
  
"He is fine, just a bad cold, and he was badly beaten by human hands" said the doctor  
  
"Beaten by human hands" said Lei Fang in a very low tone voice to herself  
  
"He should at least stay at the clinic for about 3 more days until he is able to compete again in this tournament" said the doctor  
  
"But he is okay" asked Lei Fang  
  
"Yes, he is alive and well" said the doctor  
  
"Oh thank goodness" said Lei Fang  
  
Lei Fang walked away, out of the hospital. She almost fainted she thought. Lei Fang walked into Jann Lee room top see him just laying there on the bed. She approached him, she thought she had to know what has happened, and why did it had to happened. She pulled up a chair next to Jann Lee bed. Lei Fang had sat down next to the wounded dragon. She lay her head down onto Jann Lee opened chest.  
  
"Jann Lee" said Lei Fang still onto his chest  
  
"Lei Fang" said Jann Lee who's voice sounded strong and vibrant  
  
Authors note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. 


	6. When will Spring ever come

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
Jann Lee and Lei Fang eyes met. They stared for a long time, it was as seconds pass, minutes pass, hours pass, days pass, weeks pass, months pass, years pass, decades pass, century pass, but it was only a short little of time. A tear came down Lei Fang eyes, as if she had just lost somebody.  
  
"Jann Lee, what has happened" asked Lei Fang wiping off her tear  
  
"I will tell you, when I get out the hospital" said Jann Lee sounding what he had meant  
  
"Okay" said Lei Fang walking away out of the room  
  
3 days later………………………………  
  
So it was three days later, Jann Lee just got out of the hospital. He had put on his normal clothes again, but today Jann Lee thought he would freshen back his skills in the gym. He entered his room again, and saw the young woman. She was sleeping as of no clue came to her mind.   
  
Jann Lee just got in to get his black vest, black pants. The vest, on the back of it has a yellow dragon design. Jann Lee brought these clothes into the bathroom where he word change. After he was done and got out of the room without waking up Hitomi, he headed for the gym.  
  
When Jann Lee got in, he went to the sparring mat, he was practicing his moves for the tournament which was in 4 months. Days pass so fast he thought. Jann Lee moves were powerful, fast, and his rotation was unbelievable, he was quite the fighter. Jann Lee wanted to get back at those guys who messed him up badly the other day.  
  
Some of the moves that Jann Lee did in the gym, it was as if he never did any of them before. After hours of training, Lei Fang entered the gym and approaching Jann Lee. She was wearing a black jacket leather vest, and black leather shorts that only came up to her thighs.   
  
"I figured you be here" said Lei Fang  
  
"I will honor myself once again" said Jann Lee strongly  
  
"What do you mean" ask Lei Fang  
  
"I will win this tournament, get back my revenge, everything" said Jann Lee looking cool  
  
"But what exactly had happened that day" asked Lei Fang  
  
"Once I exited Helena door, I went down the hallway, then my way was blocked" said Jann Lee  
  
"So that was how it happen" said Lei Fang  
  
"I don't know who wanted me dead, but I will find out" said Jann Lee cracking his knuckles  
  
"Who did you think did it" asked Lei Fang  
  
"I'm pretty sure that whoever wanted me dead was after Helena" said Jann Lee  
  
"Oh" said Lei Fang  
  
"I have to go" said Jann Lee walking away  
  
Jann Lee ran to the gym exit and ran for Helena room. Once he had got there, he saw Helena standing right there. She seemed to have something for Jann Lee.  
  
"Donovan did this to you" said Helena  
  
"The owner of DOATEC" asked Jann Lee shocked  
  
"He thought he could get to me by getting pass you, that is why you are involved" said Helena  
  
"I must go see Donovan" said Jann Lee in anger  
  
"After the tournament" said Helena  
  
"Why" questioned Jann Lee  
  
"Everybody that came here wants to fight, if you-" said Helena sentence was cut short  
  
"I get it said Jann Lee walking away  
  
Jann Lee headed to the streets of LA. Jann Lee was pissed off, he didn't know what to do, so he exited the compound. Jann Lee walked the streets or the city of Angels. Jann Lee was walking for quite a long time, just thinking, didn't even knew where he was going.  
  
Jann Lee then spotted a nearby bar. Jann Lee went inside and saw Brad Wong sitting alone around the corner. The bar wasn't that big, it was an equal size to Jann Lee bedroom. But just enough to quite do the trick for wanderers like Jann Lee. Jann Lee took a seat next to Brad Wong.   
  
"Hey, let me get a glass" said Jann Lee putting his head down on the counter  
  
"Here you go sir" said the bartender  
  
"Hey, what's going on, I heard what happened" said Brad Wong  
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee taking a big gulp from the glass  
  
"You alright" asked Brad Wong  
  
"Don't worry, I will sort everything out once I have conquered the tournament" said Jann Lee  
  
"That is some big word for a guy like you" said Brad Wong  
  
"What do you mean by that" said Jann Lee looking dead at Brad Wong  
  
"You cannot defeat me" said Brad Wong saying it seriously  
  
Without another word Jann Lee quickly got up and got into Brad Wong face who was still sitting. The whole bar started to yell and scream. Even a drunk guy yelled "Fight". Brad Wong threw his bottle on the floor and got up, he gave Jann Lee a little shove. The two were obviously drunk, Jann Lee took the first swing, Brad Wong dodge it by bending down.  
  
Brad Wong ran to the center of the bar to get the room for fighting, Jann Lee followed. The two got into their fighting stance. Brad Wong gave Jann Lee a look. Jann Lee unleashed his Dragon Cry, then ran straight art Brad Wong to do a flying dragon kick, that powerful and quick kick sent Brad Wong flying out of the bar. Jann Lee was not done, Jann Lee ran outside to continue the fight, everybody in the bar ran put also to continue watching the fight.  
  
Brad Wong quickly got up. Brad Wong maintain his fighting stance, he strike Jann Lee in the leg as a counter-attack because Jann Lee threw another kick at Brad Wong. Jann Lee grabbed Brad Wong by the arm, twisted it and throwing Brad Wong into the middle of the streets. The whole bar was yelling, they were quite pleased with the show the two was giving them.  
  
Brad Wong knew he had to keep his form, quickly and carefully he swiftly got behind Jann Lee and punched him with both of Brad Wong hard fist. Jann Lee fell down and quickly got back up, then made another dragon cry, then with not a moment to loose, Jann Lee did a devastating blow that shut Brad Wong up. Jann Lee did the Brutal Dragon technique, this move was extremely mighty who was as strong as Jann Lee, who unleashed the move to Brad Wong. The move was, Jann Lee punched Brad Wong in the stomach which made him bent down to Jann Lee legs, then with very quick movement, Jann Lee jumped and his legs hit Brad Wong in the face and landing down on Brad Wong back.   
  
Brad Wong was brutally hurt, it was over that day for Brad Wong. Everybody in the bar was getting crazy, then everyone heard the sound of the police. Jann Lee heard it, pulled Brad Wong injured body to the close by alley and hiding. Luckily it was dark and at night, or the police would of spotted Jann Lee for sure he thought.   
  
Jann Lee pulled out his cell-phone to call Hitomi to come and pick him and Brad Wong up. Brad Wong was bleeding nonstop as if he couldn't stop, Jann Lee knew he had to get help.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi was laying on her bed, thinking about winning the tournament to glorify her father who was back in Germany. Hitomi thought she would go out for a bite, but instead she thought she would read a book or something. Then a sudden phone rang, Hitomi quickly got to the caller id to see who it was, it was her roommate Jann Lee cell number. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello" answered Hitomi sounding please to have someone to talk to  
  
"Hitomi, you have to come to 54th street immediately, it's an emergency, I don't need you to ask why, just hurry" demanded Jann Lee  
  
"Okay" said Hitomi who was in a panic  
  
Hitomi ran in front of the compound to find a cab right away, she got inside and the cab driver drove off to the destination quickly. Hitomi was curious to know what was going on, why Jann Lee was urgently talking she had thought. The cab pulled over in front of the bar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Brad, just hold on, help is coming" said Jann Lee snapping out of his drunkenness  
  
"Okay" said Brad Wong before going blank  
  
Suddenly, Jann Lee heard a car pulled over and thought that it was Hitomi, ran and saw her just standing looking for Jann Lee.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, over here" yelled Hitomi  
  
She ran towards him, they both ran inside the dark alley to see Brad Wong, they picked him up and dragged him over to the cab.  
  
"Hey driver, I'll pay you double, just drive fast to the closet hospital" said Jann Lee  
  
"Where are you going" asked Hitomi  
  
"Just take care of Brad Wong to the hospital" said Jann Lee  
  
The driver just booked, while Jann Lee was staying behind. Jann Lee didn't want to go to the hospital, not to see a friend beaten by another friend. Jann Lee walked the streets down to the very first corner and made a right, to bumped into a man.  
  
He was wearing a black jacket with a see through black shirt under, and black pants tucked in his black boots. His hair was highlighted lighter then Jann Lee hair, the man was well-rounded and seem to be familiar into Jann Lee eyes.  
  
"Ein" said Jann Lee  
  
"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night" asked Ein  
  
"Tch" said Jann Lee ignoring the question  
  
"It has been a long time" said Ein  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this" said Jann Lee with a smirk on his face  
  
Ein took his stance. Last year when Jann Lee and Ein fought, it was almost even, but Jann Lee left Ein in dust. Jann Lee took his stance. Jann Lee still has enough energy left after the fight against Brad Wong. Jann Lee left eyes was badly bruised and his lip was swollen. Ein had the edge, but Jann Lee still wanted to fight. Ein is special in his own way, he is a super ninja who has quick lightened speed.   
  
Ein charge at Jann Lee, but missed because Jann Lee jumped up over Ein, Jann Lee has incredible jump height. Jann Lee then facing Ein back, he took his hand and did a chop on the back neck of Ein to paralyzed him a little. Ein quickly turned around then he thrown his hard fist into Jann Lee nose to make it bleed. Jann Lee was warned out from the first fight but continued on with a maneuver, Jann Lee kicked Ein in his lower right leg to bent him down a little, Ein face was now facing Jann Lee right leg. Jann Lee kicked him in the face to make Ein completely fall down. Then, Jann Lee kicked Ein in the head to make it bleed while he was down.   
  
Author's note: I hope this chapter was long enough. Review please! 


	7. Green Div

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
After the intense kick in the head to Ein by Jann Lee, Ein quickly got up, and did a low kick to both of Jann Lee legs to make him fall off his balance. Ein picked Jann Lee up from the ground and held him by his hair and kept punching him from the stomach until Jann Lee went out cold. Then with no more energy left in Jann Lee, Ein continued to pulverize Jann Lee.  
  
"It's over" said Ein  
  
"Wa-chaaaaaaaaaaaa" yelled Jann Lee  
  
With the momentum heating up for Jann Lee, he got up off his feet, and delivered an elbow to the face of Ein. Jann Lee waited for Ein to get up as he gripped Ein head with his hand, pulled Ein down to ground face first. Everything seemed all over for Ein, with such spirit on Jann Lee shoulders, Jann Lee jumped on Ein chest.   
  
Jann Lee, after the horrible fight, backed off, and sat down next to Ein. Jann Lee tried to rub his whole face as it was almost demolished.  
  
"It was a good fight" said Ein  
  
"I wasn't fighting for real" said Jann Lee breathing breathlessly  
  
"I came here because I need your help" said Ein  
  
"My help, I'm not no ninja" said Jann Lee  
  
"Just listen" said Ein getting back up to his feet and sitting next to Jann Lee  
  
"Go on" said Jann Lee looking cool  
  
"It seems that my capture in the jungle of Germany is some how connected to DOATEC" said Ein  
  
"You mean Donovan" said Jann Lee now looking serious  
  
"We share the common enemy" said Ein  
  
"Who told you what happened" asked Jann Lee  
  
"Out of us 4, Kasumi and I are the only ones who know" said Ein  
  
"And you want to" said Jann Lee  
  
"I want to take Donovan out, and take over his company" said Ein  
  
"This is your plan" said Jann Lee eye brow going up  
  
"Yea, this is it so far" said Ein  
  
"Why do you want to take over the company" asked Jann Lee  
  
"My sister, thinks it's somehow our destiny to do it, so does Hayabusa" said Ein  
  
"I get it, family comes first" said Jann Lee  
  
"Anyways, it was a nice fight, Later" said Ein  
  
Ein walked away in the midst of the night. Ein somehow blended in with the night, after a few seconds he was gone. Jann Lee sat up and yawn. He had wondered how he was going to help Ein, get Donovan back, and win this tournament Jann Lee thought. Then out of the blue, Jann Lee heard footsteps and thought that it was Ein again, but it wasn't, it was the woman with white hair. Christie. She was wearing all black, just like s spy which she is.   
  
"The passionate fighter has fallen I see" said Christie  
  
"Cut the BS" said Jann Lee  
  
"Huh" said Christie  
  
"I know you are in league with DOATEC" said Jann Lee standing up  
  
"I knew you would" said Christie who was not in shocked  
  
"In a few months, after the tournament, I'm taking over" said Jann Lee with authority  
  
"Such words, be careful what you say" said Christie  
  
"Shut up woman" said Jann Lee  
  
"See what I mean" said Christie pulling out a knife from her left black boot  
  
"Huh" said Jann Lee noticing the knife  
  
Christie approached Jann Lee with her sexy body, her face close to Jann Lee, breathing on his lip. Jann Lee could feel the her breath, she had put her hand on Jann Lee chest, pulling her index finger down towards his lungs, and back up. She smiled at him, still breathing in his face, her lips were red and full with lip sticks.   
  
She then got her body up towards Jann Lee leaning closer and closer, but Jann Lee stood still, standing strong and tough. Christie had gave him a little kiss on the lips, it lasted for about 30 seconds, Jann Lee didn't refuse her, so she continued with her torment to Jann Lee, just taunting him until Jann Lee couldn't help it but to give the woman a little shove.  
  
Christie didn't back off as she gave Jann Lee a hug that had meaning to it. She then began to put her hand into Jann Lee pants pocket to put something in there. After that, Christie ran, Jann Lee followed but lost traced of her.  
  
Jann Lee headed back to the compound, and headed straight to the gym. Jann Lee practiced all night and morning on his Jeet Kune Do, he tried to make it better, try to add new moves to it, Jann Lee was on his way on becoming the best. Jann Lee trained long and hard hours. Jann Lee turned down friends invitation, passes to anywhere, he would stay in the gym all day long and everyday working. It was only 3 more months until the tournament begin.  
  
3 months later……………………..  
  
It was three months later. Today is the day that I will make it, I shall show the world what I can do in the ring today Jann Lee thought. Jann Lee put on his fighting clothes, he had no shirt on to show his well fit ripped muscles body. With no shirt, Jann Lee wore some blue pants, it had a white cloth tied at the waist, which meant that Jann Lee is in the white division. The blue pants on each side, it had a yellow dragon design of some sort, but it was quite shiny. His shoes were from China, they were what people call today flippers. They were quite the kicks, the flippers were handed down from generations in Jann Lee family. He wished to glorify them, in order to do that, he shall surpass all who stand before him.  
  
Jann Lee exited his bedroom along with Hitomi. All the time that Jann Lee spent in the gym training, he was training with Hitomi also. They were now friends, close friends. Hitomi was wearing a white normal Karate suit. It was from her father back in Germany, it was crafted by her own mother.   
  
As they exited, they saw Brad Wong waiting in front of their room. Brad Wong was wearing his usual blue vest and brown tucked up pants.   
  
"Brad Wong. I hope the Vodka that I'd sent you while you were in the clinic, it meant a lot to me" said Jann Lee in his way of an apologies  
  
"It's all over, I never hold anything from my friends, I hope to meet you in today contest" said Brad Wong who was just about to leave to the ring in the center of the compound  
  
After Brad Wong left, Jann Lee and Hitomi followed. As they reached the ring, they saw the 4 ninja, the two Russian, Lei Fang, Tina, Zack, and almost everybody was there with the exception of Christie. Jann Lee and greeted everyone at the place and so did Hitomi. Then, Donovan appeared, quietly going on top of the podium.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, those of you watching today's tournament on T.V. or at here right now, I promised everyone, that this will be the most exciting contest yet" said Donovan who was finished with his speech. After the speech, Christie showed up in a tight black and brown spy suit that was see through at certain parts of her body.  
  
Donovan pulled out a board on the podium, here it show who and who was in what division. It also showed who was going up first. Zack, Jann Lee, Bass, and Helena were the white division. Lei Fang, Tina, Bayman, and Leon were the green division. Kasumi, Christie, and Brad Wong were the Black division. Ein, Hayabusa, Gen Fu, and Ayane were the purple division.  
  
This new rule meant that, each division had to fight each other, then the last one remaining out of each group would be in the final to compete for 1million dollars. Donovan had the honor of pulling out one division name from a black hat, which ever he picked, that division will be going first.  
  
"And the first group is the Green division" announced Donovan  
  
The whole Green division steeped up to the ring. Lei Fang had to fight first, she had to faced Leon, a mercenary. Lei Fang and Leon headed for the ring, they were both already in their fighting stance. Lei Fang in this fight would most concentrate on her attacks since Leon is a master of counter-attack.   
  
While the fight that was going on between Leon and Lei Fang, Christie was sitting behind Jann Lee padded him on the back, which meant to follow her. And which that is what Jann Lee had done.  
  
Jann Lee followed her to Christie's room, they went inside and Christie locked the door. Jann Lee pulled a chair from under the desk and sat on it facing Christie's bed, the one that Christie was sitting on. Christie amusement was to look at Jann Lee, just stare at him. Christie seemed to have a little something for Jann Lee. The passionate fighter, Jann Lee felt the same almost. Jann Lee just liked to flirt around with Christie and Hitomi, the real one that he had a thing for was Lei Fang who is in a fight right now on the ring.  
  
"Don't you miss me" asked Christie approaching Jann lee  
  
"What do you think" said Jann Lee  
  
"Oh Jann Lee" muttered Christie sitting on Jann lee lap with her leg spread out on each side of Jann Lee arm  
  
"Enough talk" said Christie  
  
Christie wrapped her arms around the back of Jann Lee neck. Jann Lee notice Christie jubbling. Christie started to get off of Jann Lee, she had stripped her clothes off in front of Jann Lee. At first, she reached for her zipper of her suit which was behind her, she had no problem doing it. Underneath what she was wearing was a white bra, and white thong. Jann Lee stared at her for a moment, he couldn't keep his eye off of her.  
  
Then she started to put her hands on Jann lee, she had placed her hand on Jann Lee opened chest, she kept pulling her hand down until she reached his pants. She began then to pull them down, all the way down. She then pulled down Jann Lee boxers. Then she had took her bra off which shoed her breast, then she pulled down her thong, slowly she had pulled them down. The next thing you know, the two were naked.   
  
Jann Lee shove Christie onto the bed, he then climbed onto her body, from her feet to her chest, then lips. Christie then turned Jann lee around so that she could be on top of him. She began to kiss him from the chest, Jann Lee was feeling on her thighs and butt, and especially breast.   
  
"Oh Jann Lee, give it to me" said Christie  
  
Jann lee said nothing except kept on doing what he was doing.   
  
"I liked that" said Christie  
  
Jann Lee and Christie began to put their clothes back on. As they headed back to the ring and out of their bedroom. The fight was over, lei Fang defeated Leon and the fight was over by then, Lei Fang moved on to the next round.  
  
"This next fight is between Bayman and Tina" announced Donovan  
  
Tina was a wrestler, and Bayman style was quite similar to hers. They both got into their stance. Bayman made the first move as he punched her in the face, but Tina was too slow to stop it, she fell down to the ground. She could see her father, Bass in the sidelines worrying. Tina got back up and body slam Bayman, he was badly hurt. Tina then out Bayman in a Sharpe shooter but Bayman got out quickly before he was locked in tight.  
  
Bayman got back up to his feet and back to his stance. He maintained his edge then strike Tina as she didn't predict what he would do. Tina fell flat on the ground. The referee counted 10 down to 1, but Tina could not get back up, it was over. Bayman next challenge was to fight Lei Fang. And the winner was Bayman.  
  
The next fight, it was stopped for a 5 minutes break. After the break, Bayman was the first one on the ring. Lei Fang then next got up there also, and got into her stance. Bayman followed.   
  
"The next fight is between Bayman and Lei Fang" announced Donovan  
  
Lei fang grabbed Bayman by the arm and pulled it close to her hip as he took the palm of her hand and strike the blow that would exterminate Bayman in the chest. Bayman flew back and fell out of the ring. The referee had to count the 10 to 1 since Bayman did not get back in the ring on time. Lei Fang was doing everything she could do to keep Bayman down there, she accomplished that goal. Lei Fang ended the victor of this battle, Lei Fang then gave Jann Lee who was standing behind her, a glare the meant trouble for Jann Lee.  
  
"Lei Fang, you shall continue to the next round" announced Donovan  
  
  
  
Authors note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. And again, please review. 


	8. Father's actions

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DOA video game.   
  
After the announcement from Donovan that Lei Fang was going to move on into the next round, the Green Division cheered on for Lei Fang, one of their teammates. The owner of DOATEC, Donovan began to make his way up back to the podium again after a short break taking a sip from his water bottle.   
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, the next round is the White Division, Bass vs. Jann Lee" announce Donovan raking a seat again  
  
Jann Lee was quite ready, he had his fist all maintained and cracked, he had his game face on, Jann Lee had self-confidence. Jann Lee got up off his seat to get up on the ring, took a towel from the nearby ropes and wiped his face clean, so did Bass. Jann Lee tightened his white belt from his blue pants, then got into fighting form.   
  
"Hey fatty, you're going down" said Jann Lee flinging his finger across his nose  
  
"A beginner, just trying to get some recognition" said Bass getting in wrestling form   
  
"Hehe" chuckled Jann Lee yelling out a dragon cry   
  
The talk was over between the two, the bell had rang and the fight needed to begin. Jann Lee, waited for Bass to make his move, there was silence from the crowd, from all the Divisions, and from the judges, Bass stood still. Jann Lee got impatience, charged at Bass and the wrestling hall of fame counted by picking Jann Lee up and giving him a bear hug.   
  
"you freaking punk" yelled Jann Lee cannot take the stink smell of Bas and his bear hug  
  
Bass kept quiet and seemed to try to maintained his confidence through the whole fight. Jann Lee hands, legs, and almost his concentration were at the hands of Bass, a boundless man. Jann Lee knew he had to find a way to break free, but it was hard fro him to do anything, the way Bass gripped his whole body, his brain froze, his heart beating is if about to burst, it was over. Jann Lee at the time was almost beaten, then took a slight glance over Donovan, look at that bastard he thought.   
  
Jann Lee finally though of something, he powered of his head, trying to, then somehow found his way into slamming his forehead into Bass face, making his nose bleed, the blood was pouring down like rain drops on a pound, Bass was hurt but tried to take the pain.   
  
Jann Lee did it once more time, then another, about five more of those hits, Bass finally let go, Jann Lee was about to show his real moves. Jann Lee powered of his body, everyone can see his frustration go through his body and mind, Jann Lee focus all of his energy on one final blow, Jann Lee punched Bass about eight times of a combo going from stomach to face, back and forth.   
  
Jann Lee then unleashed a kick to Bass face making him fell back hard on the back of his head, that wasn't Jann Lee overpowering move, it was about to start. Bass then got up quickly, he was very quick off his feet. Jann Lee then back his away from Bass a little, there was an enough distance fro the move to be done, Jann Lee charged at Bass is if he was a racer, Jann Lee leaped up and jumped kick Bass in his abdomen, Bass cried out in pain.   
  
Bass face seemed weary after meeting Jann Lee fatal blow, Jann Lee possibly ended Bass career as an wrestler, the fight was definitely over as a white towel was thrown in the ring, the bell struck, the sound of victory has emerged, Donovan got back up to the podium.   
  
"Moving on, Jann Lee" announce Donovan   
  
There was a slight relief on Jann Lee face who was trying to hide it. Jann Lee looked out into the Green Div, he saw Tina, he saw her expression, and it was not at all very pleasant. But then again, it was not his fault, Tina never liked Bass anyways.   
  
Jann Lee avoided Tina, then got off the ring and back to his seat to take a break. Hitomi approached Jann Lee with a nice look, she a look that meant I knew you would come through.   
  
"Nice battle, you really showed them out there" said Hitomi   
  
"I have a question for you" said Jann Lee leaning back on the chair looking cool  
  
"What is it" asked Hitomi   
  
"Your name is not on the board, which mean you didn't come here to fight in the tournament" said Jann Lee questioning her in a constructive way   
  
"What do you mean" asked Hitomi who didn't understand  
  
"You are not in any of the Division, it is seemed that you have been omit" said Jann Lee smiling   
  
"Omit, who would do this to me, I don't understand" said Hitomi running away towards the hallway leading to the front gate   
  
Jann Lee sat there just clueless, he knew something was wrong. Jann Lee got up off his chair and ran after Hitomi, but failed to chase her, Jann Lee headed fro the front gate, she wasn't there which mean she had left, Jann Lee face was in shocked, What will happen to the tournament he thought. The only the that Jann Lee saw was the loud streets of LA, the people walking and riving their roaring car, but no sign of the girl. He was quiet shocked.   
  
Then Jann Lee slowly walked back to the center of the compound to reach the ring, on the way Jann Lee took out a cigarette, and a lighter to smoke. Jann Lee while walking was doing this, then suddenly he heard footsteps from behind, a figure in a black suit was following Jann Lee.   
  
Jann Lee abruptly turned around to see a man, wasn't American, wasn't Asian either. Jann Lee could see a resemblance of Hitomi on the man face, was it her father, of somehow related to her he thought.   
  
The figure steeped up close to Jann Lee and got into his face.   
  
Authors note: This chapter is a little short, but please review!!!!! 


	9. Encounter with Jau of New Province

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DOA video game.  
  
The man was wearing a black, his age was not determined but seemed to be a father age, the man looked pretty fit, and was as tall as Jann Lee. The ma stared at Jann Lee, his dark blue eyes weary Jann Lee, but he didn't budge one bit. It continued on.   
  
"Hey, you better get out of my face" said Jann Lee with smoke coming out of his face   
  
"I think you have smoked way too much" said the man in black   
  
"This is my first one" said Jann Lee taking it out of his mouth and throwing it on the ground  
  
"I'm here to look for my daughter" said the figure in black  
  
"So" said Jann Lee   
  
With Jann Lee personality in play, it went to the figure in black eyes. The man was quite angry for the way Jann Lee did, he gripped Jann Lee by his two shoulders and shove him against the wall. After a moment, the man let go for some free space.   
  
"Hitomi, I have did everything I can to stop her from coming here" said Hitomi father   
  
"You know Donovan" questioned Jann Lee   
  
"He is my acquaintance due to Hitomi present" answered Hitomi Father   
  
"What is your name" asked Jann Lee   
  
"You can call me Drake" said Hitomi father   
  
Jann Lee gathered all the information he needed from this man except fro one, but he just had to knew for what he did was wrong. Jann Lee face got serious over time when he approached Drake, his mind all over the place, the Dragon is lost.   
  
"Where is Hitomi" demanded Jann Lee  
  
"You have asked too many which you do not need to know" said Drake walking away  
  
Jann Lee got pissed and charged after Drake, Jann Lee only seemed intimidated by the man, but was ready. Drake turned around only to see Jann Lee foot kicked into his mouth. Drake fell back, but got up again, and got into fighting stance. Jann Lee did the same as he yelled out an enormous dragon cry while punching Drake, a tremendous combo, then to finish it off with a turned around kick to the mid-sectioned of Drake.   
  
"What do you know about Donovan" demanded Jann Lee once again another question   
  
"That wasn't your question" said Drake having a smirk on his face   
  
"Dammed" yelled Jann Lee picking Drake up by the outside of his suit and punching him in the face   
  
"I guess you want to know both" said Drake trying to calm things down   
  
"Jackass, do as I say" said Jann Lee  
  
"Hitomi is being kept inside Donovan office" said Drake   
  
"And what about Donovan, what do you know about him" demanded Jann Lee in a ruthless manner   
  
"We are just business partners, I'm just a small kind of guy, Donovan told me about you, said that you was protecting Helena and that you had to be taken out of the picture complete" said Drake giving some information   
  
"He failed once, why hasn't he tried again" asked Jann Lee soothing his voice calming his emotions   
  
"Why don't you ask him for yourself, go to the compound lounge, Donovan will be there" said Drake   
  
Without a word from Jann Lee, he just took off. He ran as fast as he can to the lounge, when he got around the corner, there he saw the lounge. The door was a light green that the word lounge was all scribbled all over. There was a little hole to peek in because the door was not fully closed. Jann Lee did not care as he just kicked the door and bust in to see Donovan sitting on a chair with a gray table in front of him.   
  
The lounge looks deserted, all the workers were gone, the only ones that were in there was of course Donovan, and his men. Two men in black suit, thugs was each standing on each side of the lounge entrance, two other standing behind Donovan, and about five more guys in front of the grayish table that Donovan is sitting next to.   
  
Jann Lee saw that some if the thugs were ready to strike at anytime, Jann Lee was prepared, he was excited. He saw Donovan was about to make contact top the thugs, then there it was. Donovan just yawn and there was immediate action taken.   
  
"Your time will end here" said Jann Lee looking serious as the expression on his face  
  
Donovan said nothing, there was no response. The thugs did what they had to do, each and everyone of them charged at Jann Lee, there face were eager to do something as Jann Lee fist to strike. Jann Lee jumped up onto the gray table, then back down to avoid some hits from the thugs.   
  
There were just so many, Jann Lee though there was just no way to do anything except to just take the pain and fight. Jann Lee put up his fist, and always fight with his dragon cry. The humidity in the room started to change, so was the capacity of the room.   
  
Jann Lee punched on of the thugs in the face, then to another one, then a kick, then a grapple, a throw, a round circle turned around kick, the twirl kick, the running kick, mostly is the moves Jann Lee did on them. But after a while Jann Lee was on the ground, his face was all bruised, and had a pink eye. There is three men standing beside Jann Lee, beginning to tortured him, but somehow Jann Lee dramatically got back up then doing a grapple on the guy on the far left, Jann Lee grab his left arm and put it in between his legs, then twisting it and kicking the thug in the face to finish him and take him down.   
  
The one in the middle was scared. Jann Lee could see it all through the ma face, the blazing eyes Jann Lee had fired him up, Jann Lee strengthened himself, just enough to unleashed a move to disabled his feet, it was done properly and well, the thug was just laying on the ground with blood falling off of his mouth.   
  
"Everybody down, two more to go" said Jann Lee taking a look over where Donovan was and still sitting   
  
Jann Lee just jumped up then lean his left leg toward the thug just a little bit then twisting it to kick the thug in the face. A couple of the thug teeth fell out and fell onto Donovan table. Jann Lee chuckled and had a immense smirk on his face. His attention grew wider towards the direction of Donovan, Jann Lee thought he would get his revenge here, right now. Jann Lee also know that things aren't the way they seem.   
  
"Before you feel my pain that day twice, Your eyes shall see my strength in the tournament" said Jann Lee walking away   
  
Jann Lee bust out of the lounge and back to the ring. The whole crowd was just waiting for the announcements. Jann Lee changed his direction, instead of going to the ring, he went to the compound bathroom which was to the left of the compound. Jann Lee wiped off his bruises on his face and his face was spotless afterwards.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Donovan sat on the table, drinking his drink, he was scared at the time, but he planned to take out Jann Lee after the tournament end, when Jann Lee makes his last and final move. The a sudden door creaked in the lounge, a man stepped inside, it was Drake.   
  
"What happened here" asked Drake seeing blood all over the floor  
  
"Jann Lee was here" said Donovan throwing the cigarette on the floor letting it go out   
  
"My daughter is still in your office correct" asked Drake taking a seat across from Donovan   
  
"Don't worry, everything is going the way I want it to" said Donovan scratching his chin   
  
"I hear Jann Lee is not the only problem for you" said Drake chuckled   
  
"Christie, what is trying to do" said Donovan looking at Drake too see if that is the problem   
  
"Oh that's it" said Drake   
  
"What did you think, is there something else" said Donovan taking a sip from his cup   
  
"Hayate" said Drake in a firm voice   
  
"Who is that" asked Donovan looking confused   
  
"I mean Ein" corrected Drake   
  
"Ein, you mean project Epsilon" asked Donovan   
  
"He is the prototype" asked Drake   
  
"Hey listen, I'll be going to the ring to delay the tournament until tomorrow" said Donovan looking at his watch getting up and walking towards the ring which was located in the center of the compound   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After cleaning his face in the bathroom, Jann Lee walked slowly, but with haste to Donovan office. His office was located right around the basketball court, almost at the back of the immense compound. Jann Lee headed towards there, thinking about Hitomi.   
  
As Jann Lee finally made it to DOATEC, Donovan office, he ran to the front door of the building, but before he got there, Jann Lee went through a series of bushes and tress that was in his way. Jann Lee finally got to the floor that marked Donovan name on it, at the top of the building. Jann Lee bust in through the door with ease to see not see Hitomi anywhere. She was without a trace, but Jann Lee saw a man sitting behind Donovan desk leaning on the chair smoking a cigar with smoke coming out of his mouth. He had a smirked on his face.   
  
In front of him, there was about five guys in all counting through the yes of Jann Lee. The five guys, some were holding bats and other were using their fist, this didn't seem like Donovan's goons, but this was probably a street gang Jann Lee thought. Donovan doesn't roll like that, Jann Lee knew.   
  
"Hey, who are you punks" demanded Jann Lee observing the whole place and taking another good luck at their leader sitting there behind the desk   
  
The rest of the guys said nothing. Jann Lee got into fighting mode. Of course, Jann Lee has to unleashed yet another dragon cry, to start everything out. Jann Lee went after the first three guys first, though they seem not to be in the rank as the other two who was holding back. The three guys, two of them were holding bats, the other one was just using his fist. The other two guys that back off were also using their fist, but they seem ready at any given time.   
  
Jann Lee charged at one of there men, one of them fell down Jann Lee was on him so he gave him two punch around the face. While Jann Lee was trying to get back up after the mighty charge, The two guys each hit Jann Lee with their bats, one hit came to the rib of Jann Lee, the other hit landed on his back. Jann Lee lay flat on the floor, quickly Jann Lee got back up.   
  
Jann Lee felt blood coming out of his mouth, but tried to hold it in as it got worse, but he succeed in doing what he wanted to do. Jann Lee punch one of the guys in the face, that led to him being knocked out making his bat fall to the ground. Jann Lee picked up the falling bat, then swung it right across the other guys with the bat face and made a couple of his teeth fell out constantly.   
  
There were two guys left, they were big and muscular, Jann Lee gripped his hand tightly to brace for the next fight. The two men charged at Jann Lee without letting out any warning. Jann Lee jumped up high in the air to dodge it, then while the men's back was facing Jann Lee, he grabbed both of the man shoulders, and disabled them, both men fell down instantly.   
  
"I guess you are the next one" said Jann Lee in a firm voice with no breathing   
  
"Nice show, my turn" said the figure in the black steeping up and facing Jann Lee in the face  
  
"Who the hell are you" demanded Jann Lee examining the figure   
  
"You have grown quite much" said the figure in black suit   
  
"Huh" said Jann Lee confused   
  
"You are my son, now fight me" said the figure in a black suit   
  
The figure in the black suit said some strange things to Jann Lee. The figure stared to get in fighting position, then Jann Lee did the same by getting into his fighting stance. Jann Lee made the first move, he tried to kick the figure in black by the face, but the strange figure countered back by holding strong against Jann Lee leg tightly, then twisting it in a full circle to make Jann Lee whole body twist, he fell flat on the ground.   
  
"And it is already over for you" said the strange figure in black  
  
"Who the hell are you" asked Jann Lee trying to get up back on his feet   
  
"My name is Jau Lee" said the man   
  
Authors note: I hope this chapter explain a lot of things, please review!!!!! 


	10. Enter the world of New Province

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
"Jau Lee" said Jann Lee rolling his hand over his head confused   
  
"You must not remember me" said Jau Lee   
  
"I don't even know you" responded Jann Lee   
  
"Please, I do not think this is the place to talk, lets go somewhere more private" said Jau Lee   
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" said Jann Lee  
  
With Jann Lee refusal to compensate, Jann Lee was attacked from behind but didn't know. He felt a hard blow to the back of his head, it could be a bat he thought in his daze, he was lay flat on the ground once again groaning, but out cold.   
  
It was one of Jau Lee men, this was the only way Jann Lee would comprehend. Jau Lee told his men to picked Jann Lee up lightly and safely to the limo which was waiting outside the DOATEC.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jann Lee awoke to see that he was in a black room, with nothing in it, it was black and plain, but he was not alone. Jann Lee is sitting on a chair, tied in a rope, tied tightly to the old brown chair that he was sitting in, he was trapped. Jann Lee tried to budge, but couldn't. He tried to kick his legs but couldn't. He tried everything to get out, but nothing had worked, he was frustrated.   
  
In front of Jann Lee was Jau Lee, behind him was his men guarding the door, there were two of them just standing there guarding the only was out for Jann Lee to escaped. Jau Lee was also standing up in front of Jann Lee, asking questions.   
  
"Where the hell I'm I at" demanded Jann Lee who was obviously pissed   
  
"That does not matter at the moment" said Jau Lee   
  
"And who exactly the hell are you" asked Jann Lee now in a very low and calm manner   
  
"Let me tell you the story" said Jau Lee  
  
"Go on" said Jann Lee who was interested   
  
"Years ago you was not always an orphan who would lived in an orphanage, Before you was born, I was in a crisis" said Jau Lee   
  
"What crisis" asked Jann Lee   
  
"I use to be a gambler, an attic, but I was an honorable man" said Jau Lee   
  
"Yea, real honorable, having someone tied in a chair while talking to them" said Jann Lee trying to be smart   
  
Jau Lee looked at Jann Lee for a moment, Jann Lee did not budge. Jau Lee then was oriented, he made a swift sign to one of his men standing behind him who was guarding the door, to untie Jann Lee out of his slumber.   
  
"Much better" said Jann Lee cracking every part of his body   
  
"Even though I was honorable, I had my share of problems, I lost mostly all of my matches at the casino, I had no money to pay, so then they beat me, beat me like a dog, I felt weak, I was outrageous of what they did to me back then, back then I was about your age actually" said Jau Lee inhaling all the mistakes he has done back then   
  
"They fought you, what did you do" asked Jann Lee   
  
"I really never had a chance to do anything, there were like a lot of guys who came towards me, everywhere I would see someone who would try to kill me, but I survived all the way up to today, because of one man" said Jau Lee  
  
"Who, who is it" asked Jann Lee with his curiosity getting the best of him   
  
"Ben Jiang" answered Jau Lee with a little smile on his face   
  
"Ben Jiang" said Jann Lee   
  
"Yes Ben Jiang, he was the reason that I could even see my son today, he was a gangster mafia leader, he took me in after he saw me in the streets, begging for a couple of dollars just to have a meal to eat, he didn't felt sorry for me, he knew I had talent" said Jau Lee   
  
"I didn't know" said Jann Lee feeling sorry, his sorrow   
  
"Ben Jiang took me he feed me, he trained me to be someday be a mafia leader, he was like a father figure to me, then I came back you your mother, she was a beautiful soul, and we had gotten married and had you" explained Jau Lee   
  
"Where is mother now" asked Jann Lee with his eyes staring into the ground, just lost   
  
"As you well know, she is dead, she was killed in a car accident, three days after she had you and a week later after we was married" said Jau Lee the father of Jann Lee   
  
"Oh" said Jann Lee sadly   
  
"Then, The gang, which was then called Forever Province, we got into a shoot out, me and a couple of other guys failed to protect Ben Jiang, he was shot from behind, before he died he made me the new leader of the mafia, and I accepted it until today" said Jau Lee   
  
"Forever Province" said Jann Lee  
  
"That was the name then, after I took over, I thought the sorrow of losing Ben should be gone so I changed the gang name to New Province" said Jau Lee   
  
"All this time you lived through all that" said Jann Lee feeling the way he feel for his father, Jau Lee   
  
"Of course, but one day I just knew that I had to find my only son, Jann Lee" said Jau Lee   
  
"I lived in the orphanage almost all my life" said Jann Lee  
  
"I know, I feel your pain, I also know that you was mistreated, you were being messed around a whole lot and all" said Jau Lee   
  
"I know, History always seem to repeat itself" said Jann Lee   
  
"Please, get off the chair and I'll show you around my house" insisted Jau Lee  
  
Jann Lee got off his butt and finally standing which he hasn't done in a very long time. Jann Lee followed Jau Lee through the door that the two men was guarding. As Jann Lee entered through the black door, his eyes was instantly and fully amazed. Number one, he was in a two story house as he was standing on a balcony, secondly, all the light outlines were all made of gold and it was all chandeliers. And thirdly, the carpet was made of a brown texture, his father must of have hired some smart people to do such design for him.   
  
Jann Lee was quiet amazed, it was nothing like compared to his old house, he thought that he was the cream of the crop, but this, this was just something else. On the walls, they were so sparkly, they had all these classic panting, and pictures, and sculpture's and everything. There seem to be about a dozen bathroom and a dozen bedrooms, man everything was just so gorgeous.   
  
"Who house is this" said Jann Lee trying to act cool over all this enrichments   
  
"My house, I worked every bit of pennies for it" said Jau Lee   
  
Authors note: I hope you this chapter is good. Please review!!! 


	11. Reunion

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
"Jau Lee" said Jann Lee rolling his hand over his head confused   
  
"You must not remember me" said Jau Lee   
  
"I don't even know you" responded Jann Lee   
  
"Please, I do not think this is the place to talk, lets go somewhere more private" said Jau Lee   
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" said Jann Lee  
  
With Jann Lee refusal to compensate, Jann Lee was attacked from behind but didn't know. He felt a hard blow to the back of his head, it could be a bat he thought in his daze, he was lay flat on the ground once again groaning, but out cold.   
  
It was one of Jau Lee men, this was the only way Jann Lee would comprehend. Jau Lee told his men to picked Jann Lee up lightly and safely to the limo which was waiting outside the DOATEC.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jann Lee awoke to see that he was in a black room, with nothing in it, it was black and plain, but he was not alone. Jann Lee is sitting on a chair, tied in a rope, tied tightly to the old brown chair that he was sitting in, he was trapped. Jann Lee tried to budge, but couldn't. He tried to kick his legs but couldn't. He tried everything to get out, but nothing had worked, he was frustrated.   
  
In front of Jann Lee was Jau Lee, behind him was his men guarding the door, there were two of them just standing there guarding the only was out for Jann Lee to escaped. Jau Lee was also standing up in front of Jann Lee, asking questions.   
  
"Where the hell I'm I at" demanded Jann Lee who was obviously pissed   
  
"That does not matter at the moment" said Jau Lee   
  
"And who exactly the hell are you" asked Jann Lee now in a very low and calm manner   
  
"Let me tell you the story" said Jau Lee  
  
"Go on" said Jann Lee who was interested   
  
"Years ago you was not always an orphan who would lived in an orphanage, Before you was born, I was in a crisis" said Jau Lee   
  
"What crisis" asked Jann Lee   
  
"I use to be a gambler, an attic, but I was an honorable man" said Jau Lee   
  
"Yea, real honorable, having someone tied in a chair while talking to them" said Jann Lee trying to be smart   
  
Jau Lee looked at Jann Lee for a moment, Jann Lee did not budge. Jau Lee then was oriented, he made a swift sign to one of his men standing behind him who was guarding the door, to untie Jann Lee out of his slumber.   
  
"Much better" said Jann Lee cracking every part of his body   
  
"Even though I was honorable, I had my share of problems, I lost mostly all of my matches at the casino, I had no money to pay, so then they beat me, beat me like a dog, I felt weak, I was outrageous of what they did to me back then, back then I was about your age actually" said Jau Lee inhaling all the mistakes he has done back then   
  
"They fought you, what did you do" asked Jann Lee   
  
"I really never had a chance to do anything, there were like a lot of guys who came towards me, everywhere I would see someone who would try to kill me, but I survived all the way up to today, because of one man" said Jau Lee  
  
"Who, who is it" asked Jann Lee with his curiosity getting the best of him   
  
"Ben Jiang" answered Jau Lee with a little smile on his face   
  
"Ben Jiang" said Jann Lee   
  
"Yes Ben Jiang, he was the reason that I could even see my son today, he was a gangster mafia leader, he took me in after he saw me in the streets, begging for a couple of dollars just to have a meal to eat, he didn't felt sorry for me, he knew I had talent" said Jau Lee   
  
"I didn't know" said Jann Lee feeling sorry, his sorrow   
  
"Ben Jiang took me he feed me, he trained me to be someday be a mafia leader, he was like a father figure to me, then I came back you your mother, she was a beautiful soul, and we had gotten married and had you" explained Jau Lee   
  
"Where is mother now" asked Jann Lee with his eyes staring into the ground, just lost   
  
"As you well know, she is dead, she was killed in a car accident, three days after she had you and a week later after we was married" said Jau Lee the father of Jann Lee   
  
"Oh" said Jann Lee sadly   
  
"Then, The gang, which was then called Forever Province, we got into a shoot out, me and a couple of other guys failed to protect Ben Jiang, he was shot from behind, before he died he made me the new leader of the mafia, and I accepted it until today" said Jau Lee   
  
"Forever Province" said Jann Lee  
  
"That was the name then, after I took over, I thought the sorrow of losing Ben should be gone so I changed the gang name to New Province" said Jau Lee   
  
"All this time you lived through all that" said Jann Lee feeling the way he feel for his father, Jau Lee   
  
"Of course, but one day I just knew that I had to find my only son, Jann Lee" said Jau Lee   
  
"I lived in the orphanage almost all my life" said Jann Lee  
  
"I know, I feel your pain, I also know that you was mistreated, you were being messed around a whole lot and all" said Jau Lee   
  
"I know, History always seem to repeat itself" said Jann Lee   
  
"Please, get off the chair and I'll show you around my house" insisted Jau Lee  
  
Jann Lee got off his butt and finally standing which he hasn't done in a very long time. Jann Lee followed Jau Lee through the door that the two men was guarding. As Jann Lee entered through the black door, his eyes was instantly and fully amazed. Number one, he was in a two story house as he was standing on a balcony, secondly, all the light outlines were all made of gold and it was all chandeliers. And thirdly, the carpet was made of a brown texture, his father must of have hired some smart people to do such design for him.   
  
Jann Lee was quiet amazed, it was nothing like compared to his old house, he thought that he was the cream of the crop, but this, this was just something else. On the walls, they were so sparkly, they had all these classic panting, and pictures, and sculpture's and everything. There seem to be about a dozen bathroom and a dozen bedrooms, man everything was just so gorgeous.   
  
"Who house is this" said Jann Lee trying to act cool over all this enrichments   
  
"My house, I worked every bit of pennies for it" said Jau Lee   
  
Jann Lee was very astonished to hear that his father, Jau Lee actually worked for all of this. Jann Lee wanted to see more, the mansion was so nice, so gorgeous, it was just perfect, he thought. Jann Lee then wondered what his father did for a living to get all these expensive luggage.   
  
"How did you afford all of this" asked Jann Lee looking serious and straight now   
  
"Apparently, all of this is from the trades, or black market, this is the New Province, and you my son, will one day inherit everything, and I will pass on my skill on to you, you my son, shall carry on the family name known as The Lee of all Province" said Jau Lee looking prod of everything   
  
"Really" said Jann Lee   
  
"Of course" said Jau Lee   
  
"Have you ever got caught" questioned Jann Lee   
  
"Never, and never will unless, I have got out of many type of situation" said Jau Lee   
  
Jann Lee studied his father look so he would know if his father, Jau Lee was lying to him or not. Jann Lee approached his father, face to face, gave him a loving hug, both did the same. The father and son hugged each other, with tears coming down Jau Lee face, he said.   
  
"All these years, I have finally found my son" said Jau Lee   
  
  
  
Authors note: I hoped everyone has enjoyed this chapter, please review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy new and wonderful year!!!!!!!! Peace. 


	12. Starting Over: Heir to it all

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.   
  
The fresh bright light of the opened window curtain shined on Jann Lee face after the father and son talk. Jann Lee opened his eyes and cleared it. He pulled the blanket that was covering him over to the side, then he got up and off the bed that he was taking a nap in. This was his room, his new room that was given to him by his father hours ago, Jau Lee.  
  
The room was astonishing Jann Lee thought as he took a good look around, then studying it. There was a dresser by the door to the left of it, the bed was in the middle of the room leaning on a wall that was opposite to the position of the door. Next to the bed was a stand, on top of that was a nightlight and a magazine on streets cars that Jann Lee likes. Under his bed were weights that he tested out earlier before taking a nap, the window was enormous, very tall going all the way up to the ceiling wall. There was a fan on top of the bed hanged from the ceiling, with a bulb hooked onto it. Jann Lee then suddenly heard the door creak, somebody was stepping in. It was his father Jau Lee holding something behind his back.   
  
"Awake and all ready I see" said his father giving his son a smile   
  
"Well, I think that I'm going to go back to the tournament to see what's going on after I have left" said Jann Lee stepping out of the door  
  
"Wait, it is on hold for the duration of something" said Jau Lee  
  
"I still need to go" said Jann Lee  
  
"Well at least change your clothes" insisted his father handing Jann Lee a shoe box  
  
"What's this" asked Jann Lee looking confused   
  
"Just something so open it" said his father  
  
"I hope it is not shoes" said Jann Lee trying to be sarcastic while opening the shoe box  
  
Jann Lee opened the shoe box to reveal a white collard button shirt on top, then some brown pants that were cargo, and followed by the brown name brand shoes. These were quite the expensive clothes that Jann Lee would save up his money to buy, it would take him a very long time to afford such things.   
  
"Go ahead, try it on" said his father encouraging his son to try it on  
  
Jann Lee took the box and went inside the bathroom which was to the right of the bed and entering it, the locking the door. He had took his old ones out and changed into his brand new clothes. Jann Lee looked at himself in the mirror, Jann Lee though he looked professional at what he does, and that is Kung Fu. Jann Lee stepped out of the bathroom door and showed his father what he has looked like after changing.   
  
"So, how do I look" asked Jann Lee just wanting to hear the compliments   
  
"Wow son, you look great" said Jau Lee  
  
"Thanks, I'll be on my way now" said Jann Lee walking out of the door  
  
He stepped outside the door, then started walking the long path of the hallway, until he reached the end. Once that was done, he headed down the twirl stairs, there were two of them, he chose to take the one closet to him.   
  
Jann Lee got down from the stairs, then walking towards the living room then passing it in order to go to the front door. Jann Lee got out of the immense mansion, the continued to walk slowly to take his time to the front gate of the mansion.   
  
When he go to the gate it was closed, but once Jann Lee walked up to it, the gate started to open like an automatic door in a grocery store he thought. Then he walked out to see a man in a black suit, with a set of keys in his hands leaning on a what seemed to be a new Mustang, a car.   
  
"Whoa, check out this baby" said Jann Lee looking cool   
  
"You like it" asked the man in black who was his father thug   
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee walking a little closer to the nice Mustang   
  
"It's all yours, take it" said the thug tossing Jann Lee the set of keys to the Mustang   
  
Jann Lee caught it, then walking up to the car door, out it into the keyhole, got inside the little comfy seat, and got himself situated inside the vehicle. This Mustang, this amazing bay, was a two door black interior and outside dream car, or fantasy.   
  
"Have fun, this is a gift granted to you from your father" said the thug  
  
"Tell him thank you" said Jann Lee   
  
He stared to power up the Mustang engine real good as it's momentum got higher and higher, so did the acceleration. Jann Lee let go of the pedal, the car zoomed down the zoomed down the road then into the main street. Jann Lee destination was to go back to DOATEC to see what the hell was going on. Jann Lee drove with caution but with haste down there. He made it there faster then somebody could count from one to three. It was blazing fast.   
  
Jann Lee drove pass inside the front gate of DOATEC, the drove to the parking lot to park his car, but on his way, there was many men blocking his path, Jann Lee though they all should be vanished at once if they don't move. Jann Lee didn't say anything, but to except ring the car horn about three to four times but nobody move, not even a scratch on their face moved. Jann Lee now then knew it was quite possibly time to take action, to react to this situation.   
  
Jann Lee stepped out of the car and approached the men. All of them Jann Lee knew was Donovan men, and that it was all his doing. Jann Lee spoke words that can be easily be heard, he spoke with ease.   
  
"Hey, you guys get out of my way" demanded Jann Lee  
  
"Hey, nobody barks orders at me" yelled out one of the men in the crowd   
  
"All of you, you guys leave me no other alternatives" said Jann Lee being serious this time  
  
Jann Lee quickly got into his fighting stance, and that meant it was time. His form means that he was about to strike any second now, and nobody would see or hear him. Jann Lee has learn how to keep his emotions from being tack, he has kept his Dragon Cry to himself now, he as total self-control over what happens to him now, he was almost complete as a true fighter.   
  
Jann Lee charged at two men, after that they both fell. He had close line those two quickly and powerful, he was very fearless when he fights. Then all of a sudden more men started to come out, like five more guys. But then one more came out, he was surely wasn't on the enemy side Jann Lee though. It was Ein.   
  
"Hey Jann Lee, save me some action" said Ein getting into his position stance   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at the tournament" asked Jann Lee   
  
"Long story" said Ein  
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee  
  
"Enough talk, it's time to fight" said Ein  
  
"Right" said Jann Lee  
  
Jann Lee started to run towards one of the men, he sprinted down the road of the parking lot the leap and do a spin kick to a man face making him spinning, he was then dizzy. Ein, on his part of the battle, focus up all his energy to one hand and unleashing it to about three guys making them fall back. But the fight was still going on as Jann Lee took out another two men, The fight was not over though, not yet.   
  
"Nice one" said Ein  
  
"You too" said Jann Lee  
  
Both Ein and Jann Lee charged at the last five men with their powerful attacks, Ein did a running punch making his elbow becoming the weapon as it hit one of the men in the nose making him bleed to death, as for the other four. Jann Lee kicked on in the torso, punch another in the stomach, and another in the abdomen making every single one of his attack effective, everybody then was knocked out.   
  
Authors note: I hope this chapter was good. Please review. 


	13. Part 1: The escape

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.   
  
There Jann Lee was, just standing there. Standing there above all the fallen men in battle, he alone stood there. At the time, Jann Lee had wondered where was Ein after the battle. Jann Lee knew that Ein was a super ninja and can move at very high speed level. Ein was gone right after the fight.   
  
Jann Lee walked back to his Mustang, and got back inside. Jann Lee heated up the engine, and drove back outside of DOATEC front gate. He drove pass the gate and onwards to the main street with a right turn. There was a three way street ahead of him, as he was thinking about Lei Fang, or where she was, he was also thinking that it isn't safe here anymore. Then the phone suddenly rang.   
  
"Hello" answered Jann Lee on the cell phone   
  
"Meet me at the courtyard" said a familiar voice   
  
"Who is this" questioned Jann Lee with cautions   
  
Jann Lee didn't hear anything else but the beep sound of the click. The man that Jann Lee was talking to had suddenly been gone. Jann Lee had no other alternatives but to go to the courtyard. Of course, the nearest one is behind a gas station in the east block, south of where Jann Lee was at the moment.   
  
Jann Lee switched the direction of the car with lighting speed. The roaring power of the Mustang, he loved that noise and engine speed. Jann Lee wondered who the hell was that on the freaking phone, but he stayed focus on the road, but he had assumed that it was Ein.   
  
Jann Lee drove next to the gas station, then passed it and going into the courtyard. Jann Lee drove the car inside to see a whole bunch of junk had been lay out and scattered all over the courtyard. He stepped out of the car, the place was quiet, the only noise was from the ruckus from his shoes. The suddenly, another footsteps had been made. It was Ein.   
  
"What the hell is going on man" demanded Jann Lee with a grunt on his face   
  
"You better leave town if you want to ever be heard from again" threatened Ein  
  
"What the hell are you trying to say" yelled Jann Lee getting in front of Jann Lee face   
  
"I know, I feel you pain" said Ein  
  
"No the hell you don't man, I want out from this Donovan crapped" said Jann Lee picking up Ein by the shirt   
  
Suddenly there was silence. Jann Lee is getting Ein tick, the same thing goes around for both person. Then a mysterious object was thrown from behind to the back of Jann Lee. It was a ninja star, made from only the Mugen-Tenshin clan. The woman glided through the wind wither skills as a ninja.   
  
"Big brother" said the young girl   
  
"Kasumi" said Ein wondering why his sister is out here  
  
"We must get out of here, Donovan men are after us" rushed Kasumi   
  
The talk continued on by the two, then in the quick five minutes the two ran off together. Jann Lee was still lying there, almost out cold with a ninja star stuck to his back. Then he heard some men yelling through the other side of the gas station. Jann Lee that they were Donovan men, and that Ein was right, and he had to get away, and fast too.   
  
Closer and closer, Jann Lee could feel the presence of Donovan me approaching him, trying to get him, trying to get kill him. Those were the words that were going through his head trying to make it back to the Mustang just in time before the men had came. His wound from the ninja star injured him too much, Jann Lee had to find a way to get himself back on his feet, but only why he had thought.   
  
Rain started to fall, the evening sky stared to pour down, the end of Jann Lee was coming, it was coming with haste. It was over Jann Lee thought. Jann Lee crawled back to the Mustang with his face all wet and clothes. There was a little urge on his face that wanted to make him cry, cry forever.   
  
Jann Lee managed to open the door to the mustang, got inside the car, then firing up the mighty engine.   
  
Disclaimer: I hoped you guys enjoyed. Please Review. 


	14. Part 2: The Savior to the Escape

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.   
  
The room was filled with blood, mostly everything in the room was the color red. Beside the windows and beds, but the room was very dim with red, blood, people energy. Kasumi looked worried as usual staring out in the window, looking into the skies, seeing the radiant stars and the beautiful moons.   
  
"What's wrong" asked Ein in a low tone voice   
  
"The star that I threw at that man" said Kasumi looking at Ein very seriously   
  
"What about it" asked Ein looking curious   
  
"That could of have killed him" said Kasumi in a low dreadful voice  
  
"But it didn't, it is just something to take away his skills at everything he does, nothing more, besides it is only temporarily" said Ein hoping his little sis would stop hating herself   
  
"I know" said Kasumi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn it all, where the hell are they" demanded Jann Lee while trying to start off the car engine   
  
He was having trouble operating the car, trying to start it off. Jann Lee knew that he had to hurry before Donovan men would ever catch up. The more Jann Lee got frustrated, the more trouble he was having with the car, and he could even feel the presence of them. They were coming he thought.   
  
"Look, there he goes right there" yelled one of the men with the flashlight in is hand   
  
"Get him" said the head of the pack   
  
Jann Lee saw them coming, then finally rose up to his feet just a little the get himself situated inside the deluxe car. He got in, then tried to put the key inside the hole again, this time it worked for him.   
  
The men came after Jann Lee faster then he would expected it to be. They began to run, run with haste towards Jann Lee, they got in a good distance of Jann Lee just to attack him, and so they had did. One of the guys, jumped onto Jann Lee hood of the car braking it, the another guy was throwing rocks at the car, everybody was just jumping in getting a cracked at the Mustang, trying to bust Jann Lee out.   
  
"Hey he's out" said one of the fighter  
  
Jann Lee had no hope of escaping, they were punching, kicking, doing everything in their power to destroy Jann Lee. The Dragon began to fall, blood was dripping from his mouth, the passionate fighter couldn't even feel his body, but could only feel his pain. Thunder started to strike, and Jann Lee was in a world of hurt.   
  
Then as the storm rages one, a man in a black shin obi clothes jumped out of the air coming to the aid as it seems. He had a sword behind his back, and he was yelling while gliding down at the scene of the situation. The man landed down, words came out.   
  
"Leave now if you don't want to get hurt" said the man  
  
"Who the hell are you" said one of the guys in black  
  
The man in the shin obi clothes said nothing, but simply took action. He had dashed through the first two guys as his two arms spread out as an eagle hunting it's prey. The two fell down instantly. Then there were about seven guys left, they all seemed so easy to out fellow fighter.   
  
Authors note: Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review. 


	15. Part 3: The final escape of Hayabusa

Rating: Ages 17 and up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DOA video game.  
  
Seven guys were left for the ninja/shin obi to take out. He raised both his arms to their fullest extents and then back down again, calming himself to strike again. The figure in the black clothes was powering up, he could feel the flow of his blood aching to take the action into effectiveness.   
  
"I think it is time for you to leave" said the figure  
  
"Aren't you Hayabusa" asked Jann Lee with blood coming down from everywhere and trying to get the fell of his body  
  
"If you cannot feel the raging storm is coming then wait there" said Hayabusa   
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee out cold  
  
Hayabusa was angered by the weather that day, he drew his sword from behind him and placed it on the ground, it just stood there. The, the men started to charge at him, Hayabusa charged back at then with a cry of a panther, with his eyes burning with mutual experiences.   
  
He had struck one of the seven guys in the stomach, so hard that the guy yelled to the ends of the Earth. There are six guys left, and about two of them have weapons. Hayabusa got his prioritizes straight by taking out the others first. He had done that, then now there were only two left, they looked weak, with little time left, the rain started to pour harder.   
  
The sword that was plunged on the ground, there was blood coming out of it. Hayabusa ran after the last two men, he had kicked one of them in the face, the other he just shift his weight to the right, then back to the left, back and forth, the other guy was quit dizzy. The with one final blow from Hayabusa sending the other guy flying.   
  
Then the rain had stopped, everything and everything sound had ceased. Everything was quiet. Hayabusa looked up into the skies, he soon to saw stars everywhere, even a shooting stars. Then another glance at his plunged sword. The blood that was coming out of it, it had flowed all the way to Hayabusa legs, then it stopped.   
  
Jann Lee began to awake from his slumbering days of getting tortured. He had took a quick look at Hayabusa, then to the plunged sword. Jann Lee eyes had widens, as soon he had seen the blood stain on the sword. His eyes grew widen and widen, then towards at Hayabusa, the savior.   
  
"It is not what you think" said Hayabusa always looking serious  
  
"You killed them with your bloody sword" question Jann Lee trying to get on his feet after the bruised battle  
  
"No, what you see there is the blood of the Tengu" said Hayabusa walking to the plunged sword  
  
"The blood of the Tengu" asked Jann Lee looking confused  
  
"Hmm" said Hayabusa   
  
"You don't mean the one from the last tournament" said Jann Lee   
  
"It has the combined blood from the Genra, and the Tengu" said Hayabusa his voice and eyes fading away  
  
"Don't tell me you struck them both with your sword" said Jann Lee  
  
"I will explain, but first I will gather some stuff to start a fire" insisted Hayabusa  
  
"Hey listen, thanks again" said Jann Lee  
  
"I see it as my duty" said Hayabusa  
  
"Hey we could drop by at my place" suggested Jann Lee  
  
"I like it here, I adapt to here, I'm use to here" said Hayabusa   
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee  
  
Jann Lee was still laying down at there with his smirk, while Hayabusa is out gathering firewood to star the fire. The night was getting darker by the moment, but the pouring rain had stopped, so did the aching pain coming from Jann Lee.   
  
The dragon stepped up off his hip and got up, it had seem that Jann Lee was regaining his strength, and getting back to his usual self. Jann Lee was walking around wondering about what has happened in his life, he wanted answers.  
  
"I see you can walk again" said Hayabusa  
  
"Yea" said Jann Lee  
  
Help me start the fire" asked Hayabusa  
  
Jann Lee walked up to Hayabusa, taking half of the firewood collected from the area, and placed it on the ground, Hayabusa had did the same. Jann Lee took a stomp from somewhere and took a seat to rest his legs. Hayabusa wasn't sitting or standing, he was floating with his legs cross in the air.   
  
"Whoa you can float" asked Jann Lee who was amazed   
  
"Yes" answered Hayabusa  
  
"Whoa again, where did you get wood from a junkyard" questioned Jann Lee  
  
"I didn't" said Hayabusa making some marsh mellows  
  
"Oh" said Jann Lee kind of scared  
  
"Here eat" said Hayabusa handing the stick with marsh mellows hooked to it to Jann Lee  
  
"Who the face" asked Jann Lee  
  
"Genra" said Hayabusa  
  
Authors note: Please Review. 


End file.
